


Merirosvon maihinnousu

by Afeni



Category: Final Fantasy I
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afeni/pseuds/Afeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elfheimin rauha järkkyy, kun rantaan purjehtii piraattialus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merirosvon maihinnousu

Ilta oli varsin tavanomainen ja hiljainen Elfheimin ainoassa majatalossa. Nárya oli pyyhkimässä pöytiä, kun joukko miehiä ryntäsi ovesta sisään. Tyttö kohotti katseensa tammisesta pöydästä ja vilkaisi tulijoiden suuntaan, vaikkeivät nämä kiinnittäneet häneen mitään huomiota. Sen sijaan kolmikko törmäsi tiskille ja alkoi puhua omistajan kanssa.

”Rantaan on saapumassa laiva”, eräs ilmoitti. Nárya ryhtyi uudestaan hankaamaan pöytää, mutta keskittyi kuuntelemaan keskustelua. Elfheim sijaitsi kyllä merenrannalla, mutta harvoin sen lähettyville eksyi laivoja. Kylä sai elää omaa elämäänsä rauhassa kaikilta muilta, haltioiden vaatimaton elämäntapa ei kiinnostanut ketään. Ja niin oli hyvä. 

Kuka kumma olisi voinut eksyä Elfheimin rannikolle?

”Suuret purjeet ja paljon miehiä”, toinen tulija täydensi.  
”Ihmismiehiä”, kolmas henkäisi. 

Asiakkaiden keskuudessa kävi kohahdus, ja Náryakin puri huultaan. Ihmiset eivät tiettävästi luvanneet mitään hyvää. Nämä olivat sotaisia, epäkohteliaita ja typeriä. Haltiat pysyttelivät erossa ihmisistä ja ihmiset heistä, koska kummatkaan eivät voineet ymmärtää toisiaan.

”Pitäisikö heidät ajaa pois?” joku pohdiskeli.  
”Emme ole selvillä heidän aikeistaan”, toinen kuitenkin totesi. ”He voivat tulla ystävällisin ajatuksin.”

Keskustelu kävi kiihkeämmäksi sitä mukaan, kun Nárya siirtyi pöydästä toiseen. Hän oli juuri saanut urakkansa siltä erää päätökseen, kun majatalon ovi kävi jälleen. Haltiatyttö suoristautui ja käänsi vihreät silmänsä kohti ovea, jonka suussa seisoi häntä huomattavasti pidempi mies. Tällä oli päässään kummallinen musta hattu, jonka edustaa koristi pääkallokuvio, ja sininen takki. Náryan huomio kuitenkin kiinnittyi omituisten vaatteiden sijaan mustaan leukapartaan ja miehen vasenta silmää peittävään silmälappuun. Tyttö nielaisi ja pyyhkäisi pikaisesti pitkät, vaaleat hiukset suippojen korviensa taakse. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt tulijasta ajatella.

”Tervehdys, maakravut!” mies naurahti. Tämän ääni oli tumma ja karhea, hyvin erilainen haltiamiehien soinnikkaisiin ääniin verrattuna. Muutenkin tämän koko olemus oli karumpi, ehkä jopa kulmikkaampi.

Kukaan ei vastannut miehelle. Sen sijaan kaikki tuijottivat tätä ja kahta muuta epäilys silmissään. Nárya ei tiennyt, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä. Hän oli tarjoilija, joten hänen olisi kaiketi pitänyt pyytää miesten tilaus, jos nämä astuisivat peremmälle, mutta toisaalta nämä olivat ihmisiä. Ajatuskin ihmisille puhumisesta pelotti tyttöä.

Saappaiden kannat kolahtivat puulattiaa vasten, kun mies astui sisälle majataloon ja käveli tiskille.  
”Kaadapa tuopit minulle ja miehilleni”, sinitakkinen töksäytti ja iski muutaman gillin pöydälle. Tämän käytös oli suorastaan röyhkeää, ei ketään saanut puhutella noin epäkohteliaasti.

Omistaja mulkaisi vieraita, mutta kaatoi näille kuitenkin olutta ja otti rahat vastaan. Ravintolassa oli yhä painostava hiljaisuus, jonka rikkoi uudestaan saappaiden kantojen kolina, kun mies tovereineen marssi pöytään istumaan. Nárya puristi rättiä käsissään, kun nämä kulkivat hänen ohitseen. Hän pystyi haistamaan meren kolmikon vaatteista, suolaisen meren ja tuulen sekä lievän hientuoksahduksen myös. Haltiat eivät tuoksuneet tuollaiselle koskaan, he kylpivät joka ilta ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Nárya tiesi, että hänen olisi pitänyt pitää hajua vastenmielisenä, mutta jokin sen erilaisuudessa kiehtoi häntä.

”Tyttö, tuo ruokalistat!” mies murahti Náryalle.   
”H-heti!” tyttö vastasi ja säntäsi tiskin luokse. Hän heitti rätin sen taakse ja ryhtyi penkomaan listoja pinosta. Pari niistä putosi ja hän joutui poimimaan ne lattialta. Kädet hikosivat ja tärisivät ja sydän paukutti rintaa vasten.

Saatuaan vihdoin kolme listaa tukevasti käsiinsä Nárya älysi vilkaista johtajan suuntaan. Tämän kulmakarvojen välissä oli ryppy ja kasvoilla mietteliäs ilme. Tyttö vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle ja tunsi vieraiden polttavan katseen selässään. Hän ei vain tiennyt, pitikö näitä palvella vai ei.

”Mene. Palvele heitä kuin ketä tahansa, jos he eivät aiheuta ongelmia”, johtaja kehotti. Nárya nielaisi ja nyökkäsi miehelle. Osa asiakkaista protestoi, mutta johtaja ilmoitti, ettei hänen majatalossaan ollut rajoituksia sen suhteen, kuka sinne sai tulla. Pari haltiaa poistui tuhahdellen paikalta, mutta loput jäivät jatkamaan illanviettoaan.

Nárya käveli takaisin tulijoiden pöytään ja ojensi jokaiselle ruokalistan. Hänen kätensä tärisivät edelleen ja hän oli vähällä henkäistä ääneen, kun muukalaisten johtajan, mustahattuisen miehen, karheat sormet hipaisivat hänen omiaan. Olivatpa tämän kädet kovat.  
”P-palaan pian ottamaan tilauksenne”, tyttö sopersi ja pakeni paikalta keittiön puolelle. Hän nojasi selkänsä seinää vasten ja yritti saada hengityksensä tasaantumaan. Mikä häntä oikein vaivasi? Miksi häntä pelotti näin paljon, vaikka samaan aikaan hän oli äärimmäisen kiinnostunut muukalaisista?

Tyttö käytti hetken itsensä kokoamiseen. Johtaja oli hyväksynyt tulijat, joten syytä pelkoon ei ollut. Náryan tehtävä oli huolehtia näistä kuin keistä tahansa majatalon vieraista. Hänen pitäisi vain yrittää ajatella, ettei tilanteessa ollut mitään erikoista. Ihmisetkin söivät ja joivat.

Náryan palasi salin puolelle ja veti hymyn kasvoilleen kävellessään muukalaisten pöydän luokse. Hän otti kynän ja lehtiön esiliinansa taskusta. Tällä kertaa kädet eivät enää vispanneet yhtä pahasti, joten kirjoittaminen varmasti onnistuisi.

”O-oletteko saaneet tehtyä päätöksenne, hyvät herrat?” tyttö tiedusteli. Joukon johtaja oli laskenut hattunsa tyhjälle tuolille ja siveli partaansa. Tämä kohotti katseensa listasta ja tiiraili Náryaa paksujen kulmakarvojensa alta. Tämän ainoa näkyvissä oleva silmä oli ruskea kuin puiden kaarna, sellaista silmää tyttö ei ollut koskaan nähnyt. Kaikilla hänen tuttavillaan oli joko siniset, vihreät tai harmaat silmät. Miehen ihokin oli tummempi kuin haltioiden, ja tällä oli poskessaan pieni arpi.

”Missä ovat kaikki kunnon pihvit?” mies murahti.  
”Pihvit?” tyttö toisti.  
”Kyllä maar, voisin syödä puolikkaan villisian!”

Nyt Nárya henkäisi ääneen ja painoi käden suulleen. Villisian? Eläimen? Ihmiset todella olivat barbaareja! Ehkä kaikki tarinat näiden kamaluudesta pitivät paikkansa.

”Hoho, typykkä meni kalpeaksi kuin auringon paahtama purje!” yksi kolmikosta nauroi.  
”Likka taisi pelästyä puheitasi, kapu”, toinenkin lisäsi. Náryaa alkoi ärsyttää ihmisten puhetyyli, nämä olisivat voineet käyttäytyä hieman paremmin.   
”Elfheimissa ei syödä eläimiä”, tyttö ilmoitti kipakasti ja pelästyin saman tien omaa sävyään. Ei vieraille saanut kiukutella.  
”Ei kunnon piraatti millään pupunruualla elä”, mustapartainen puuskahti. ”Sanopa, mistä löydän kunnon syöttölän ja juottolan? Tämä olutkin on melkoista litkua.”  
”S-syöttölän?” Nárya toisti.  
”Aye, kapakan, ravintolan, minkä tahansa paikan, jossa mies voi täyttää kupunsa rasvaisella lihalla ja tuhdilla oluella sekä viihdyttää itseään sievien typyköiden seurassa”, mies summasi. ”Täällä kun ei näytä täyttyvän kuin yksi ehto.”

Nárya räpytteli silmiään eikä osannut hetkeen vastata. Hän oli järkyttynyt miehen töykeästä tavasta puhua, sellainen oli sopimatonta Elfheimissa.  
”Olen kuullut, että pohjoisessa on linna”, tyttö sanoi lopulta. ”Siellä asuu ihmisiä.”  
”Linnassa on taatusti myös aarre, kapu.”  
”Aye, mennään sinne.”

Piraatti vilkaisi kahta muuta miestä ja rapsutti partaansa. Tämä kohotti tuoppinsa ja tyhjensi sen.  
”Miehet ovat väsyneitä ja nälkäisiä. Olemme maissa yötä”, tämä ilmoitti.  
”No, ei nälkä lähde näiden suippokorvien pöperöillä!”  
”Painu sitten metsästämään siitä ja lakkaa ruikuttamasta kuin mikäkin akka!” merimies karjaisi. Nárya hätkähti ja halusi taas paeta paikalta. ”Ylös siitä molemmat ja hommiin, sekin kapiset piskit, tai vedän teidät molemmat kölin alitse!”

Kaksi muuta tyhjensivät tuoppinsa kiireesti ja säntäsivät ulos majatalosta. Nárya tunsi olevansa täysin hukassa muukalaisten kanssa. Näiden käytös oli odottamatonta ja sopimatonta, hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä nämä seuraavaksi tekisivät.

”T-tilaatteko te jotain?” tyttö kysyi ja vilkaisi miehen suuntaan hyvin varovaisesti.  
”Tuo toinen tällainen ja istu sitten seuraksi”, mies tokaisi.  
”Minun ei pitäisi…”  
”Kai mies täällä edes seuraa saa, jos sapuskaa ei ole tarjolla?”  
”No, jos minä sitten hetkeksi”, Nárya myöntyi ja keräsi ruokalistat mukaansa. Hän haki toisen tuopin tiskiltä ja selitti tilanteen johtajalle, joka ilmoitti, ettei halunnut vaikeuksia.  
”Mies vaikuttaa vaaralliselta. Pidä hänet rauhallisena, mutta ole varovainen”, johtaja ilmoitti. Nárya nyökkäsi, muttei ollut kovin iloinen päätöksestä.

Tyttö kantoi tuopin muukalaisen pöytään ja istahti sitten tuolin reunalle. Hänen oli mahdotonta rentoutua tässä seurassa. Mies joi ensimmäisen oluensa ja otti vielä kulauksen toisesta, ennen kuin katsoi uudestaan Náryan suuntaan. Tämä virnisti ja ainoa näkyvissä oleva silmä tuikki, kun tämä laski tuopin pöydälle.

”Pahoittelen karkeaa käytöstäni, et varmastikaan ole tottunut sellaiseen”, mies yllätti Náryan.  
”En voi sanoa tottuneeni”, tyttö myönsi.  
”Siinä karaistuu kummasti, kun seilaa pitkin meriä raavaiden miesten seurassa”, muukalainen kertoo. ”Toisinaan alkaa kaivata naisten lämpöä.”  
”Olette varmasti oikeassa”, Nárya totesi jotain sanoakseen. Mies virnisti uudestaan.  
”Saanen esittäytyä, olen Bikke, maailmankuulu merirosvokapteeni.”  
”Hauska tutustua, kapteeni Bikke”, Nárya vastasi ja ojensi vapisevan kätensä miehelle. ”Olen Nárya Eofintytär.”  
”Teillä suippokorvilla on erikoiset nimet”, mies nauroi ja kohotti tytön käden huulilleen, jotka sipaisivat ihoa pikaisesti. Silti Nárya ehti tuntea karhean sängyn raapaisevan kätensä selkämystä. Kaikki miehessä oli joko kovaa tai karheaa. Ajatus kutkutti mielen perukoilla kummallisesti.  
”Teillä pyörrökorvilla on töksähtävät nimet”, tyttö uskaltautui sanomaan. Hetken hän pelkäsi miehen suuttuvan, mutta tämä räjähtikin raikuvaan nauruun.  
”Pidän sinusta! Vaikutat itse viattomuudelta vaaleine kutreinesi ja räpsyvine ripsinesi, mutta sinussa on sisäistä tulta. Tutustuisin siihen mieluusti paremminkin”, Bikke ilmoitti.

Puna kipusi hyvin nopeasti Náryan poskille, joita vasten hän painoi kätensä. Tajuttuaan elehtivänsä typerästi, hän laski kädet takaisin syliinsä ja yritti olla kuin mies ei olisi sanonut kerrassaan mitään kummallista.

”Taidatpa olla silti melkoisen kokematon”, mies jatkoi ja siemaili olutta tuopistaan. ”Esittelisitkö minulle kylää, kun olen juonut tämän?”  
”En voi lähteä kesken illan töistä”, Nárya ilmoitti. Hän oli yhtä aikaa pettynyt ja helpottunut. Oli viisaampaa torjua miehen pyyntö, mutta toisaalta hän olisi mieluusti näyttänyt tälle, miten kaunis hänen kotikylänsä oli. Harva ihminen oli siellä koskaan käynyt. Nárya tunsi ylpeyttä kodistaan ja halusi näyttää myös muille, kuinka hieno paikka Elfheim oli.

Mies tuhahti ja nousi pöydästä. Nárya kiirehti jaloilleen, mutta jäi vain tuijottamaan, kun kapteeni marssi omistajan puheille.  
”Otan likan mukaani”, Bikke ilmoitti.  
”Se ei ole ollenkaan sopivaa, häntä tarvitaan täällä”, omistaja yritti väittää.  
”Välitän Leviathanin perseen verran siitä, mikä on sopivaa!” Bikke ärjäisi. ”Tyttö tulee mukaani ja palaa töihin huomenna.”

Ennen kuin Nárya oli edes ehtinyt tajuta, Bikke oli kävellyt hänen luokseen ja tarttunut häntä käsivarresta. Tuolien jalat raapiutuivat lattiaa vasten, kun asiakkaat nousivat paikoiltaan.  
”Älkää!” Nárya huudahti. ”Meidän on oltava ystävällisiä vieraillemme. Minä menen hänen mukaansa, emmehän halua aloittaa sotaa turhan tähden.”

Haltiamiehet vilkuilivat toisiinsa, mutta kukaan ei liikkunut. Haltiat olivat rauhantahtoisia, he olivat aina pysytelleet erossa ihmisten sodista ja viettäneet hyvin eristynyttä elämää omassa yhteisössään. Tarvittaessa he olivat kyllä nousseet puolustamaan omaa kyläänsä, ja Elfheimista löytyi monta taitavaa jousimiestä, mutta turhaa taistelua ei kaivannut kukaan. Nytkin miehet varmasti toivoivat vain, että kapteeni laivoineen häipyisi mahdollisimman pian.

Bikken yksisilmäinen katse haastoi haltioita taistoon, mutta kukaan ei rohjennut nousemaan kapteenia vastaan, joten Nárya seurasi tämän mukana ulos majatalosta Elfheimin pimeään iltaan. Muutama katulyhty oli sytytetty, mutta niitä oli vain siellä täällä. Náryalle se ei ollut ongelma, hän näki pimeässä melko hyvin, mutta Bikke kirosi railakkaasti haltioiden kummallisia tapoja.

Nárya ei tiennyt, miten mieheen olisi pitänyt suhtautua. Hetken tämä vaikutti kohteliaalta herralta, mutta seuraavassa käänteessä lateli suustaan sellaisia ruokottomuuksia, että tytön korvia kuumotti.

”Tämä tässä on pääkatumme”, Nárya ryhtyi kertomaan. Häntä häiritsi, että Bikke piteli häntä edelleen käsivarresta, mutta hän yritti esittää tilanteen olevan hänelle jokapäiväinen. Hän ei edes välittänyt, kuunteliko muukalainen todella hänen sanojaan. Oli vain helpottavaa voida höpöttää jostain tutusta ja turvallisesta.

Bikke kuljetti tyttöä eteenpäin kadulla, kunnes pysähtyi kulmaukseen, josta päästiin rannan suuntaan.  
”Sinä taidat pitää yksinkertaisesta elämästäsi täällä”, kapteeni totesi.  
”Pidänhän minä”, Nárya vastasi ja sipaisi kurittoman hiuskiehkuran korvansa taakse.   
”Joko joku koltiainen on rengastanut sinut?”  
”Rengastanut?”  
”Aye, pujottanut sormuksen sormeesi.”  
”Voi ei, isäni ei ole vielä valinnut minulle puolisoa”, Nárya vastasi. Hänhän oli vasta viidenkymmenen, kovin nuori avioitumaan. Oli hän asiaa pohtinut jo ystäviensä kanssa moneen otteeseen ja haaveillut pojista yhdessä toisten kanssa. Tyttö näpräsi vihreän mekkonsa helmaa vapaalla kädellään ja pohdiskeli, oliko sopivaa keskustella tällaisesta asiasta muukalaisen kanssa.

”Sepäs sattui”, Bikke tuumasi. ”Onnekas on se kloppi, jolle hän sinut luovuttaa. Mutta etkö itse tahtoisi tehdä valintaasi?”  
”Minä…” Nárya ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa. 

Bikken kasvoille levisi taas kerran virnistys. Nárya huomasi pitävänsä ilmeestä, ylipäätään mies kiehtoi häntä hyvin paljon, sillä tämä ei ollut samanlainen kuin hänen aiemmin tapaamansa miehet. Bikke oli paljon rosoisempi. Oikeastaan sen olisi pitänyt olla paha asia, mutta Nárya ei osannut ajatella niin. Hän oli liian utelias. Bikke ei vaikuttanut sellaiselta hirviöltä, joksi ihmisiä kuvattiin.

Mies tarttui toisella kädellään tytön leukaan ja kohotti tämän kasvoja. Náryan sydän alkoi lyödä nopeammin ja hänen korvissaan kohisi.  
”Sievä sinä ainakin olet, sen verran minäkin tässä kirotussa pimeydessä erotan”, mies totesi.

Yhtäkkiä käsi päästi irti Náryan ranteesta ja kiertyi hänen vyötärölleen. Mies nykäisi hänet itseään vasten ja painoi huulet hänen huulilleen. Sänki raapi Náryan ihoa, ja Bikke maistui oluelle, mutta tyttö ei kiusaantunut kummastakaan huomiosta. Kuumotus nousi hänen vatsastaan, kun hän tajusi, mitä oli tekeillä. Mies oli juuri ryöstänyt häneltä suukon!

Aivan liian pian Bikke vetäytyi kauemmas ja päästi irti Náryasta. Tytön hengitys kulki raskaana ja hänen poskensa olivat kuin tulessa. Hän nosti käden suulleen ja kosketti huuliaan, jotka kihelmöivät yhä.

”Parempi mennä katsomaan, ovatko ne kurjat kaapparit saaneet mitään aikaan”, Bikke murahti. ”Tuletko mukaan, arvon neiti?”

Nárya tiesi, että hänen olisi pitänyt juosta karkuun, mutta uteliaisuus paloi hänen mielessään yhä polttavampana. Ihmiset olivat nyt saapuneet Elfheimiin, mutta huomenna nämä saattaisivat olla jo poissa. Kuka tiesi, vaikkei Nárya saisi enää koskaan toista tilaisuutta oppia näistä mitään. Hän nyökkäsi ja lähti seuraamaan miestä rantaan, jossa keinui valtava purjelaiva.


End file.
